MIDNIGHT SUN
by Zen Hikari
Summary: Chapter 9 update. RnR, minna-san?  Shou Ai, RenIchi.  Mungkin memang benar, Ichigo masih sedikit mengharapkan sosok Gin yang kini meninggalkannya. Berjalan menjauh, sama seperti waktu itu.
1. Chapter 1

**MIDNIGHT SUN**

**( Chapter 1 )**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Don't Like Don't Read, Shounen-ai, RenIchi**

Abarai Renji tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya bisa bertahan di tempat ini meski jam di pergelangan tangannya telah menunjukkan waktu hampir tengah malam. Tangannya sesekali membenahi letak syal merah darah yang melilit lehernya, sedikit berusaha mengurangi hawa dingin yang terasa semakin menggigit. Bibirnya juga tidak pernah berhenti menyunggingkan senyum tipis ketika pandangannya terus tertuju pada satu titik, sosok pemuda berambut _orange_ yang di mata Renji terlihat seperti matahari, matahari yang bersinar di malam hari. Ya, itu perumpamaan yang cocok menurut Abarai Renji terhadap orang yang telah lama mencuri perhatiannya. Orang yang hampir setiap malam asyik bernyanyi di taman kota ini, Kurosaki Ichigo, _midnight sun_-nya.

**.**

**.**

Memang telah jadi kebiasaan Ichigo untuk 'bersenang-senang' dengan gitar kesayangannya setelah hampir seharian disibukkan dengan sekolah dan kerja sambilan sebagai pelayan di _café _ Kuchiki Byakuya, ayah Rukia, teman sekelasnya di _Karakura High_. Bukannya keluarga Ichigo hidup serba kekurangan, tapi dia hanya ingin merasakan hidup mandiri, terlebih lagi, dia adalah anak laki-laki tertua dan harus menjadi contoh yang baik bagi kedua adiknya, Yuzu dan Karin. Bagi Ichigo, dengan bernyanyi di taman seperti ini bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa lelahnya. Dengan bernyanyi ia juga bisa sedikit merasa lebih 'ringan'. Bisa dibilang, musik adalah 'kesenangannya'.

Dan mengenai Renji, pemuda itu adalah salah satu 'penonton' setia Ichigo ketika ia sedang menggelar 'konser' kecilnya di sini. Renji akan tetap menunggu Ichigo sampai ia selesai bernyanyi. Dan berakhir dengan pemuda berambut merah itu mengantar Ichigo sampai di depan rumah. Saling mengucapkan '_oyasumi_' sebelum akhirnya Renji berlalu dengan mobil hitamnya. Meninggalkan Ichigo dengan pertanyaan yang sama selama beberapa bulan terakhir, sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiran _senpai_-nya itu hingga rela menunggui bahkan mengantar dirinya hingga selamat sampai di rumah?

Satu hal yang mungkin Ichigo belum tahu, Renji bahkan rela melakukan apapun untuk dirinya, sang _midnight sun _bagi Abarai Renji.

**T.B.C**

**AN : ** baiklah…. Saya kembali dengan fic super amat sangat GaJe sekali :D. maafkan segala kegajean di fic ini, minna-san. Ini karena saya yang tidak tahan pengen buat fic RenIchi :P O ya, judul fic ini saya ambil dari film **Taiyou no Uta** ( ada yang tahu? Jujur, saya juga belum pernah nonton *digaplok* )

Saya minta saran dan kritikkya saja, minna-san

Review, please?


	2. Chapter 2

**MIDNIGHT SUN**

**( Chapter 2 )**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Yellow Bird © Akeboshi**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Don't Like Don't Read****, Shounen-ai, RenIchi**

"_Ohayou_," sapa Ichigo pada pada Yuzu yang terlihat sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan.

Yuzu menoleh ke arah kakaknya sambil tersenyum hangat, "_ohayou_, Onii-chan."

"Karin dan Tou-san, mana?"

"Mereka berdua sudah berangkat pagi-pagi. Tou-san katanya ada rapat di kantor. Kalau Karin… hari ini klub basketnya ada latihan pagi." jelas Yuzu.

Ichigo mengangguk singkat kemudian segera duduk dan menikmati sarapannya.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya sarapan, tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan dengan suara ketukan di pintu. Yuzu dan Ichigo saling pandang, dan sepertinya mereka tidak perlu bertanya siapa yang suka bertamu pagi-pagi begini.

Yuzu segera berdiri, "biar aku saja, Onii-chan."

"Hn."

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau suka sekali menumpang sarapan di rumah orang lain, Abarai-senpai?" tanya Ichigo sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Wah… Yuzu-chan, sup buatanmu benar-benar enak!"

Pertanyaan Ichigo barusan sama sekali tidak digubris oleh senpai berambut merah di depannya itu, Renji malah semakin sibuk dengan masakan-masakan Yuzu, Tidak terpengaruh sedikitpun akan tatapan membunuh Ichigo.

Yuzu hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat interaksi unik yang terjadi diantara kedua orang itu. Pemandangan seperti ini hampir setiap hari ia tonton secara 'live', jadi bisa dibilang kalau dirinya sudah kebal.

Merasa tidak dihiraukan sama sekali membuat Ichigo semakin jengkel. Dengan kasar, diambilnya tas yang ia letakkan di kursi sebelahnya, "aku berangkat duluan!"

Renji yang melihat itu, cepat-cepat menyusul Ichigo yang hampir mencapai pintu, setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan 'terima kasih' pada Yuzu.

Renji menjejeri langkah Ichigo, tapi pemuda orange itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukan kehadirannya. Setelah beberapa menit dalam diam, akhirnya Renji berinisiatif untuk memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Kau ini kenapa? Sedang PMS?"

Sebuat jitakan tepat mengenai kepala Renji.

"Jaga bicaramu, Abarai! Aku sedang tidak niat untuk bercanda!"

Renji hanya mendengus. Dan lagi-lagi perjalanan mereka menuju sekolah diliputi oleh keheningan.

"Renji?" Ichigo tiba-tiba berhenti. "dimana mobilmu?"

"Di rumah." Jawab Renji enteng.

Dan jawaban singkat itu sukses membuat Ichigo melongo. Biasanya Renji seolah tidak bisa dipisahkan dengan mobil hitam kesayangannya itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Renji menghela napas kesal. Sejak kapan Ichigo jadi banyak tanya begini?

"Sudah jelas 'kan? Mobilku aku tinggal di rumah. 'Kan kau sendiri yang bilang, kalau aku harus belajar hidup sederhana. Lagipula, sekali-kali jalan kaki ke sekolah, tidak buruk juga."

Sekali lagi Ichigo tertegun. Bagaimana bisa Abarai Renji yang putra seorang pengusaha sukses ini mau begitu saja menuruti sarannya?

Setelah itu, sisa perjalanan menuju ke _Karakura High_ diwarnai dalam diam. Dan tanpa sadar mereka telah sampai di depan gerbang tempat mereka menuntut ilmu.

Renji dan Ichigo masih berjalan beriringan, mereka baru berhenti ketika sampai di depan kelas Ichigo.

Renji menepuk pelan kepala _orange I_chigo, "aku duluan." Ia kemudian berlalu, menuju kelasnya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

Ichigo mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk kecil yang disodorkan Renji padanya. Hari ini klub _Kendo_ mereka sedang mengadakan latihan untuk pertandingan bulan depan. dan jangan tanya bagaimana kerasnya pelatih mereka, Soi Fon-sensei. Sensei bertubuh mungil tersebut tidak akan tanggung-tanggung dalam membeerikan latihan pada anak didiknya. Dan untung saja anak-anak di klub _Kendo Karakura High_ sudah terbiasa dengan pola latihan _sensei _mereka yang manis namun super judes itu.

Sekarang yang tersisa di ruangan klub hanya dua orang pemuda yang sama-sama berambut mencolok. Ketua dan Wakil Ketua klub _Kendo Karakura High_. Teman-teman mereka sudah pulang duluan. Wajar saja, karena hari juga sudah mulai gelap.

Renji beringsut dari tempatnya semula dan mendudukkan diri tepat di samping Ichigo yang sedang meminum air mineral., "kau tidak kerja?"

Ichigo menoleh sekilas, "aku libur."

Renji hanya mengangguk. Beberapa saat kemudian ia berdiri dan mengambil tasnya.

"Ayo pulang. Atau kau mau aku tinggal?"

Ichigo mendengus kesal, "kau ini kenapa tidak bisa sabar?"

Renji tidak menghiraukan omelan Ichigo, ia malah mempercepat langkahnya dan setelah sampai di dekat pintu, pemuda itu sedikit berteriak, "hei! Kau mau aku kunci di sini? Cepatlah sedikit! Lambat sekali, sih."

Ichigo setengah berlari menyusul Renji dan segera meninju lengan pemuda itu pelan.

"Ck! Menyebalkan!"

Setelah mengunci ruang klub, mereka segara berjalan menuju gerbang, namun baru beberapa langkah, gerimis telah berhasil membuat kedua orang itu berlari untuk berteduh.

"Hah… kenapa harus hujan?" rutuk Ichigo sambil memandang gerimis yang mulai menderas.

Renji hanya diam, saat ini entah kenapa ia sedang malas untuk bicara.

Tiba-tiba mata coklat Ichigo terpaku pada pintu ruang musik yang sedikit terbuka. Bukankah seharusnya jam segini, semua kegiatan klub sudah selesai semua? Tapi kenapa ruang musik tidak dikunci? Pemuda orange itu segera berjalan ke arah ruangan yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja dari tempatnya berteduh, tidak menghiraukan panggilan Renji yang semakin keras.

Renji hanya bisa berdecak sebal melihat kelakuan Ichigo. Dan mau tidak mau ia akhirnya mengikuti _Kohai_-nya yang kadang suka semaunya sendiri itu.

Ichigo perlahan memasuki ruangan yang biasa dipakai berlatih oleh anak-anak klub musik tersebut dan menyalakan lampu, "bisa-bisanya mereka lupa mengunci pintu."

"Mungkin mereka lupa." Renji berkata sambil duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di sana.

"Lupa? Ceroboh sekali!" ujar Ichigo.

Renji tertawa keras mendengar perkataan Ichigo barusan, "ceroboh? Memangnya kau tidak?"

"_Urusai_!" bentak Ichigo. Dan kali ini tangannya mengambil sebuah gitar yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat duduk Renji. Ia mulai memainkan melodi secara acak, namum di pendenganran Abarai Renji terdengar begitu harmonis. Selaras dengan suara hujan yang kembali gerimis.

Perlahan bibir Ichigo mulai melantunkan sebuah lagu.

_One rainy afternoon  
A yellow birdnest in my (grumpest) tree  
I have stories to tell you tonight  
I have stories to tell you tonight_

Tanpa sadar, mata Renji mulai terpejam. Menikmati setiap lirik yang meluncur dari bibir Ichigo. Lagu ini begitu pas dengan keadaan hari ini. Hujan.

Dan ia ingin menceritakan 'sesuatu' pada orang di dekatnya sekarang ini. Menceritakan tentang apa yang ia rasakan, Tapi mungkin ia harus menunggu hingga saat itu tiba.

Renji terus memejamkan matanya, dan ia tidak menyadari kalau Ichigo telah berhenti bernyanyi. Pemuda orange itu memandang Renji yang terlihat seperti sedang tertidur.

'Hei... ayo bangun, _Baka-senpai_." Ucap Ichigo sambil menepuk pundak Renji.

Renji segera membuka matanya dan berujar kesal, "aku tidak tidur, _Baka-kohai_!"

"Ayo pulang, hujannya juga sudah reda." Ichigo mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai. Sedangkan Renji hanya mengekor saja dengan langkah malas.

"Kau ini benar-benar merepotkan, _midnight sun._" Bisik Renji sebelum menutup pintu ruangan itu.

**T.B.C**

**AN : **

Yosh! Saya update juga chapter duanya. Di chap dua ini cerita masih datar (menurut saya). Saya tau klau fic ini sangatlah banyak kekurangannya *pundung*

Dan saya harap minna-san tidak sungkan-sungkan dalam memberikan kritik dan saran.

Balesan Ripiu :

**aRaRaNcHa: **Arigatou untuk ripiunya, tapi kalau soal EYD, jujur saja, saya masih belajar. Jadi tidak bisa dibilang keren... hehehehe

**CCloveRuki: **Makasih udah ripiu ^^ gomen, mungkin chap dua ini masih pendek. Soalnya saya agak kesusahan untuk buat fic yang panjang. Mohon bantuannya saja ya, saya masih newbie soalnya.

Akhir kata, Ripiu please?


	3. Chapter 3

**MIDNIGHT SUN**

**( Chapter 3 )**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Don't Like Don't Read****, Shounen-ai, RenIchi**

_Banyak hal yang ingin aku sampaikan, tapi mungkin __tidak sekarang. Karena aku belum bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. Dan yang paling penting, aku belum mau kehilanganmu karena pegakuan ini._

_Maybe it's ok if I __ lie and prentend that there's nothing bothering me._

**.**

**.**

Sudah hampir lima menit Renji diam di depan café tempat Ichigo bekerja dan selama itu pula ia hanya menatap dari balik jendela yang memperlihatkan dengan jelas segala aktivitas di dalam café kecil namun memiliki interior yang begitu apik. Jangan remehkan selera seorang Kuchiki Byakuya dalam hal ini.

Renji tidak perduli kalau posisinya itu bisa mengganggu pelanggan yang keluar masuk café. Sekarang ini matanyanya Cuma terpaku pada satu hal, tepatnya seseorang. Seorang pelayan berambut _orange _yang sedang sibuk melayani para tamu. Renji juga tidak menghiraukan bisik-bisik gadis remaja yang kebetulan lewat. Berani taruhan, pasti mereka sedang membicarakan dirinya. Dengan segala yang dimiliki olehnya, tidak heran jika Abarai Renji jadi idola, baik di sekolah maupun di luar sekolah.

Entah apa yang membuatnya melangkah ke dalam. Ia acuhkan pelayan yang mengucapkan 'selamat datang' dan segera menemui Ichigo yang sedang meletakkan secangkir _cappuccino _di hapadan pelanggan.

"Renji?" Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya begitu melihat kedatangan Renji.

Renji segera menunjukkan seringaian menyebalkannya ketika melihat wajah bingung Ichigo, "Yo!'

"Tumben kau datang? Bisanya hari minggu begini kau lebih suka malas-malasan di kamarmu, Tuan Muda." Sindir Ichigo sambil berjalan kearah meja yang kosong. "kau mau pesan apa?"

Renji mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang ditunjuk Ichigo, "_Strawberry Milkshake_."

"Tunggu sebentar."

Ichigo segera berlalu untuk menyiapkan pesanan Renji

Sepeninggal Ichigo, Renji menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan keras. Sebenarnya ia datang ke sini ada tujuan tertentu. Ia ingin 'menculik' pemuda _orange _itu sebentar. Sekedar menemaninya jalan-jalan atau apa. tapi melihat jumlah tamu yang datang semakin banyak membuat Renji mengurungkan niatnya. Dan ia yakin kalau Ichigo akan menolak dengan alasan 'sibuk'. Sekali lagi Renji menghembuskan napasnya.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu?" tanya Ichigo sambil meletakkan pesanan Renji di hadapan pemuda itu.

Renji mengaduk sedikit _Milkshake_-nya, "tidak."

"Oh… ya sudah. Aku tinggal dulu, pekerjaanku masih banyak."

"Tunggu!" Renji refleks menahan lengan Ichigo yang sudah berbalik, membelakangi dirinya.

"Eh?"

Ichigo tidak tahu kenapa, ada perasaan yang aneh ketika Renji memegang lengannya. Kenapa baru sekarang ia merasakannya? Padahal ia sudah sering melakukan kontak fisik dengan seniornya ini.

Mereka berdua seolah nyaman dengan keheningan yang tiba-tiba datang. Sampai…

"Bisa lepaskan tanganmu?" suara Ichigo terdengar begitu lirih.

Renji cepat-cepat melepaskan pegangannya, "maaf…"

Setelah berhasil mengendalikan debaran jantungnya yang meningkat, Ichigo mengeleng sebagai pengganti kata 'tidak' namun ia masih berdiri di dekat Renji. Kakinya seolah berat untuk melangkah.

Renji tempak sedikit gugup, tapi ia berusaha bersikap wajar. Ia kembali mengaduk minumannya yang masih penuh, "kau masih lama?"

Sedikit menelaan ludah untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba merasa kering, Ichigo menjawab pertanyaan itu, "iya… mungkin sampai malam."

Renji mengerutkan dahinya tanda kurang suka mendengar jawaban itu, "sampai malam? Kau mau terlambat ke sekolah besok, _Baka-kohai_?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Tentu saja ini urusanku!"

"Apa? kau ini…."

Pertengkaran konyol mereka segera diinterupsi oleh sebuah suara, "kenapa kalian berdua tidak pernah bisa tenang?"

Seorang gadis manis dengan mata _violet _yang indah tampak sedang berjalan ke arah Ichigo dan Renji yang sepertinya akan bersiap melontarkan kata-kata 'indah' satu sama lain.

Gadis itu memasang wajah jengkel ketika sampai di tempat mereka, "setidaknya jangan membuat keributan di _café_-ku!"

"Dia yang mulai!" teriak Renji dan Ichigo bersamaan.

Gadis itu hanya bisa mengeleng pasrah melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya. Ya, sahabat yang kadang-kadang suka merepotkan.

Ichigo mendengus jengkel. Hilang sudah semangatnya hari ini. Semua gara-gara si rambut merah menyebalkan ini!

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Ichigo meninggalkan Renji dan Rukia berdua.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Rukia pada pemuda di depannya yang diam-diam menatap punggung Ichigo yang semakin menjauh.

"Tidak tahu. Sudah, biarkan saja." Ujar Renji dengan suara pelan.

"Kalian ini aneh. Terutama kau."

"Aku?"

Rukia tertawa pelan, "kenapa kau tidak bilang tentang perasaanmu yang sebenarnya?"

"Dan itu akan sukses menbuatnya menjauh? Dia akan mengganggapku aneh dan menjijikkan."

"Jangan pesimis begitu, siapa tahu kenyataaannya berbeda. Kau belum pernah mencoba 'kan?"

Kali ini Renji mencoba untuk tersenyum, meski hasilnya hanyalah senyum yang penuh dengan kegetiran, "aku hanya mencoba untuk realistis, tidak semua orang mempunyai pikiran seperti dirimu."

Rukia menghembuskan napasnya. Ia mulai kesal dengan percakapan yang jika diteruskan akan berlangsung alot, mengingat dirinya dan Renji adalah tipe orang yang sama, keras kepala. "ngomong-ngomong tumben kau ke sini?"

"Untuk melihat, _midnight sun_-ku."

Rukia menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa yang hampir keluar, "Renji… kau tidak ada bakat merayu, tahu! Entah apa yang Ichigo akan lakukan kalau ia mendengarmu memanggilnya, _midnight sun_."

Renji berdecak kesal melijhat Rukia yang setengah mati menahan tawa, "panggilan itu cocok untuknya."

"Ya… ya… terserah kau saja." Rukia berdiri dari kursinya sambil tetap berusaha menahan tawa.

"Mau ke mana, kau?"

Rukia hanya tersenyum kecil sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Dia sendiri tiidak kalah aneh. Dasar!"

**.**

**.**

"Hei.?"

"Apa?"

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Terima kasih, aku anggap itu pujian."

Lagi-lagi Ichigo dibuat kesal. Oleh orang yang sama! Ia tidak menyangka kalau Renji akan menunggunya sampai selesai. Dan sekarang, seniornya ini memaksanya untuk pergi ke taman kota! Ini sudah hampir jam tujuh dan tubuhnya perlu istirahat! Apalagi ada tugas dari Nanao-sensei yang belum sempat dikerjakannya! Ichigo benar-benar ingin melempar kepala merah Renji dengan pot bunga yang ada di sampingnya.

"Aku lelah! Kalau kau Cuma mau bengong di sini, lebih baik jangan ajak aku!" kata-kata ketus Ichigo mulai terdengar sekarang.

"Temani aku."

Ucapan yang terdengar seperti memerintah itu sukses membuat Ichigo meradang.

Ia memilih untuk menjauhi pemuda menjengkelkan ini. Sebaiknya ia pulang dan menyimpan energinya untuk besok. Ichigo mulai berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh sampai ia merasakan sebuah tangan sekali lagi menahan lengannya.

"Sebentar saja…. Aku janji, ini tidak akan lama." Bisik Renji.

Ichigo hanya bisa menurut ketika Renji menggandeng tangannya, menuntunnya untuk duduk di bangku taman.

Hening.

"Tumben gitarmu kau tinggal." Renji berkata sambil memandang jauh ke depan. Jujur saja, ia tidak berani menatap wajah Ichigo.

"Ketinggalan."

Renji tidak tahu apa yang membuat tangannya bergerak dan menggenggam jemari Ichigo yang terasa dingin, "kalau begitu, malam ini temani aku. Nanti aku antar kau pulang."

"Hn."

Anehnya, sama sekali tidak ada penolakan dari Ichigo ketika Renji mulai menautkan jemari mereka.

Ada sedikit harapan di hati kecil Renji, namun keraguan itu belum juga hilang.

Tapi kali ini, ia hanya ingin menimati waktunya bersama dengan Ichigo.

Bersama_ midnight sun_-nya.

**T.B.C**

**AN : **

Chapter gaje lagi! *pundung*

Mungkin chapter ini sedikit (terlalu) lebay dan suoer OOC... hehehehe

Maafkan kelebayan saya ini, minna-san... Oya, terima kasih buat : **aRaRaNcHa **yang sudah meripiu, men-fave, bahkan mengkoreksi fic ini *bungkukin badan* sekali lagi terima kasih ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**MIDNIGHT SUN**

**(Chapter**** 4)**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Don't Like Don't Read****, Shounen-ai, RenIchi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan….

Ichigo menatap gerimis dari balik jendela kamarnya. Ia masih duduk di atas tempat tidur tanpa ada niat untuk segera bersiap ke sekolah. Ia enggan. Hujan pagi ini seolah membawa kembali kenangan yang tidak bisa untuk dilupakan. Ini menyakitkan.

Pandangan Ichigo tidak lepas dari gerimis yang perlahan mulai menderas. Ia tidak perduli dengan waktu yang terus bergerak. Karena hari ini ia ingin sedikit mengenang masa lalu, meski sedikit demi sedikit mulai membawa sesak di dalam dadanya.

Suara ketukan di pintu membuatnya tersadar. Segera ia buka pintu bercat coklat tua itu.

"Onii-chan…" tampak Yuzu yang mengenakan baju berwarna hitam dan menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut.

Ichigo tersenyum kemudian mengangguk, tanda ia mengerti arti tatapan adiknya.

**.**

**.**

Hujan memang telah berhenti, namun masih menyisakan mendung tebal di langit Karakura. Ichigo menatap nisan di depannya dengan pandangan hampa. Entah seperti apa wajahnya sekarang. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati kalau Yuzu tengah terisak pelan sedangkan Karin hanya diam sambil merangkul pundak Yuzu erat. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke depan. Isshin, ayahnya, berlutut di hadapan nisan itu sambil sesekali mengelus batu hitam dengan ukiran nama 'Kurosaki Misaki' tersebut.

Ichigo memilih untuk meninggalkan mereka semua. Berjalan menjauhi area pemakaman yang menawarkan aura kesedihan yang begitu pekat. Jujur saja, ia mulai tidak tahan. Ia bawa kakinya semakin menjauh dan ketika menemukan sebuah bangku panjang, ia memutuskan untuk duduk di sana.

Dibiarkan angin memainkan rambut orange-nya hingga semakin berantakan. ia sudah tidak perduli akan apapun lagi. Sekarang yang ada di otaknya hanyalah kenyataan kalau hari ini adalah hari peringatan kematian ibunya. Orang yang paling penting dalam hidupnya. Waktu itu juga hujan. Sama seperti sekarang. Sama-sama menyakitkan. Ichigo menghela napas berat kemudian mulai memejamkan matanya, sampai suara berisik dari ponselnya membuat si rambut orange itu berjengit.

"Ada apa, Yuzu?" ujarnya seketika setelah menekan tombol hijau untuk menjawab panggilan itu. Namun bukan suara lembut milik Yuzu yang menyapa telinganya, melainkan sebuah suara berat yang begitu familiar. Renji.

"_Kau di mana?"_ suara Renji terdengar sedikit berbeda bagi Ichigo. Ichigo menghela napas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu, "di tempat biasa. Kau tahu kan sekarang hari apa?"

"_Jangan kemana-mana, tunngu aku!__"_ dan Ichigo langsung mematikan ponselnya. Ia mendengus kesal mendengar kalimat perintah itu. Tapi ia memilih untuk mematuhinya. Duduk dan menunggu sampai senpai rambut merah itu datang.

Sekali lagi ponsel hitamnya bergetar. Kali ini ada satu pesan yang masuk. Dari Yuzu. Adiknua itu mengatakan kalau dia, Karin, dan ayah mereka akan pulung duluan. Ichigo lalu mengetik balasannya. Setelah pesan singkat itu berhasil terkirim, dia kembali memasukkan ponsel itu ke saku celananya. Tiba-tiba pemuda berambut orange itu tersentak. Lagi-lagi gerimis turun menimpa tubuhnya, namun ia biarkan. Ia tidak mau atau tepatnya tidak bisa beranjak dari sana. Entah kenapa ia sendiri tidak mengerti.

Ichigo mendongak ketika menyadari gerimis tidak lagi membasahi tubuhnya.

"_Baka_!" bentakan itu segera ia dengar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Abarai Renji. Ia bisa lihat penampilan senpai-nya itu 'sedikit' kacau. Dengan seragam yang berantakan dan Ichigo bisa melihat keringat mengalir di pelipis Renji, padahal udara hari ini dingin. Pemuda itu pasti berlari dari sekolah hingga ke sini. Ichigo tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Renji yang memegang payung hitam yang entah ia dapat dari mana. Berusaha melindunginya dari terpaan hujan dan membiarkan dirinya sendiri jadi basah kuyup. Sepertinya sekarang perhatian Renji hanya terarah pada _kohai_-nya yang nampak kacau. Renji paham, kalau hari ini adalah hari yang paling menyakitkan bagi Ichigo. Namun ia juga tidak tahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan bentakan ketika melihat pemuda yang ia sayangi itu membiarkan hujan mengguyur tubuhnya. Ia tidak bisa melihat sosok Ichigo yang begitu rapuh saat ini.

Renji kemudian duduk di samping Ichigo, masih sambil memayungi Ichigo dan dirinya. Untuk beberapa saat yang diantara mereka hanyalah keheningan yang begitu janggal.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Renji tidak tahu kenapa justru pertanyaan itu yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

Ichigo sedikit mencibir, "tentu saja aku baik-baik saja! Memangnya kenapa?"

"Jangan coba membohongiku lebih dari ini, Ichi. Kau pikir berapa lama aku mengenalmu?"

"Dan jangan memaksaku lagi, Abarai!" balas Ichigo ketus.

"…"

Hujan semakin menderas, begitu juga dengan waktu yang beranjak menuju sore. Namun mereka tetap diam di sana. Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah kalimat membuat Ichigo menoleh untuk menatap ke dalam mata Renji, "kau boleh menangis di depanku."

"Hah?" sedetik kemudian tawa hambar terdengar dari bibir Ichigo. "Kau kira aku selemah itu? Aku tidak akan…"

Ichigo tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya saat tanpa ia menyadari ada air yang mengalir di pipinya. Bukan air hujan. Itu air matanya. Ichigo buru-biru memalingkan wajahnya, "ck! Sial!"

"Dasar keras kepala!" ujar Renji sambil menepuk kepala Ichigo pelan.

"Aku bukan anak kecil! Lepaskan tanganmu dari kepalaku, Renji!" Ichigo tetap menoleh ke arah lain, namun walaupun ia berkata demikian, dibiarkannya tangan Renji menepuk kepalanya perlahan. Ia suka sentuhan ini. menenangkan.

Renji menurunkan tangannya dari kepala Ichigo dan tepat saat itu hujan mulai sedikit mereda, meyisakan gerimis. Renji menutup payung yang sedari tadi melindungi tubuh mereka dan meletakkan benda itu di sampingnya.

"Sudah sore, aku antar kau pulang." Renji berdiri dan sedikit merapikan seragamnya.

"Ini semua salahku…." Suara lirih itu membuat Renji kembali mendudukkan dirinya.

Ia sedikit menghela napas kesal, "sudah berapa kali aku bilang, jangan menyalahkan dirimu terus. Itu kecelakaan!"

"Tapi kecelakaan itu karena aku! Kalau saja waktu itu Kaa-san tidak menyelamatkanku, pasti semua itu…"

"Aku bilang cukup, Ichigo!" tanpa sadar Renji membentak pemuda orange yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti. "Sekarang kita pulang!" Renji menarik tangan Ichigo, membawa pemuda itu mengikuti langkahnya.

Menurut, hanya itu yang bisa Ichigo lakukan.

"Renji…"

"Apa?" jawab Renji tanpa melepaskan pegangannya.

"_Gomen_."

"Sudahlah! Aku sudah biasa direpotkan olehmu, _Baka-kohai_."

Kali ini Ichigo tidak bisa menahan senyumannya, "_arigatou_, untuk semuanya."

"Ya."

Renji tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik, menatap Ichogo, intens.

"Apa?" tanya Ichigo dengan wajah bingung.

"Jangan seperti ini lagi. Aku mohon."

Ichigo kemudian berujar pelan, "tenang saja."

Renji tersenyum lega, "tapi kau boleh menangis di depanku. Jangan terus-terusan bersikap sok kuat, _Baka-kohai_."

"Aku bukan laki-laki cengeng, _Baka-senpai_!"

Sebuah seringai menyebalkan bermain di bibir Renji, "benarkah? Lalu siapa tadi yang menangis di hadapanku, hm?"

Wajah Ichigo memerah menahan malu sekaligus kesal, "_urusai_!"

"Hey! Tunggu, Ichigo!"

Renji segera menyusul Ichigo yang meninggalkannya dengan langkah lebar.

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di depan rumah Ichigo saat hari mulai gelap. Dan sekali lagi mereka seolah enggan untuk bicara. Renji nampak menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal untuk menutupi rasa canggung yang mulai terasa menyebalkan.

"Besok kau ke sekolah 'kan?"

Ichigo hanya mampu mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Hening.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu kalau begitu. Salam untuk adik dan ayahmu."

"Ya. Sampai besok, Renji."

"Sampai besok."

Renji telah berjalan beberapa langkah, namun ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya heran, "ada apa lagi?"

"_Oyasumi_." Ucap Renji dengan suara lirih.

Ichigo sedikit terkejut, tapi ia memblas ucapan Renji dengan sedikit senyum, _oyasumi_, Renji."

Dan Renji pun segera melanjutkan langkahnya. Pulang.

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C**

**AN : **

Apa ini! *headbang* chapter aneh lagi...

Um... di sini critanya Renji berusaha nenangin Ichigo yang merasa bersalah karena kematian ibunya. Gomen kalau readers ga ngerti, karena saya sendiri juga ga begitu ngerti dengan cerita ini *digampar*

Yosh! Mohon bantuannya kalau ada typo, ect..

Balesan ripiu :

**aRaRaNcHa** : hehehe sinetron banget ya ^^! Yah mudah mudahan chapter ini bisa bikin Cha puas, terima kasih sudah jadi peripiu setia saya

**aoisakura **: sankyuu sudah meripiu. Salam kenal aoi-san

**CcloveRuki **: makasih udah ripiu hehehe. Ini saya sudah update, silahkan dinikmati (?)

**Yoshioka Beillschmidt **: maksih ripiunya ^^. Ya, di sini Ichi yang jadi Uke..

Mind to RnR, minna-san?


	5. Chapter 5

**MIDNIGHT SUN**

**(Chapter 5)**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Don't Like Don't Read****, Shounen-ai, RenIchi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"ICHI-NII! AYO BANGUN!"

Teriakan super heboh itu sukses membuat Ichigo terlonjak bangun. Ia kemudian mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "KARIN! Kalau kau mau membangunkan orang, gunakan cara yang lebih lembut!"

"Itu sudah cara yang paling lembut," Karin mencibir mendengar omelan kakaknya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Ichi-nii hari ini tidak kerja?"

"Hah?"

Karin mendengus melihat respon kakaknya yang lambat,"Ichi-nii hari ini tidak kerja? Ini sudah jam sepuluh."

"APA? Sial! Aku terlambat!"

"Dasar!"

Dan Karin pun meninggalkan Ichigo yang menutup pintu kamar mandinya dengan keras.

**.**

**.**

"Kau terlambat setengah jam, Ichigo."

Ichigo memasang wajah paling memelas dan menggaruk tengkuknya, sungguh ia paling malas kalau berhadapan dengan Rukia yang sedang badmood begini, "maaf… aku…"

Rukia mengibaskan tangannya sebagai isyarat agar Ichigo tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, "sudahlah! Ini yang terakhir, kalau sampai kau terlambat lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan memotong gajimu!"

"Aku mengerti, " ujar Ichigo dengan tampang kesal yang kentara, kemudian ia pun meninggalkan gadis yang masih sibuk mengomel panjang lebar.

'Dasar Kuchiki!'

**.**

**.**

"Aku perlu tidur yang nyenyak."

Ichigo meregangkan kedua tangannya. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Pelanggan yang datang ke café Rukia seolah tidak ada habisnya, mungkin karena hari ini hari Minggu, jadi orang-orang menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk bersantai sejenak di_ café_.

Ichigo segera mengemasi barang-barangnya dan setelah mengucapkan selamat malam kepada para pegawai yang masih ada di café, ia pun melangkah keluar, namun mata coklatnya suksek melebar melihat siapa yang ada tepat di pintu masuk, seseorang yang dengan santainya berkata, "apa kabar, Ichigo?"

"Kenapa kau suka sekali muncul tiba-tiba begitu?"

Renji mengangkat bahunya, "terserah aku 'kan mau muncul di mana saja. Dan tolong jangan bicara seolah aku ini hantu yang suka mengikutimu."

"Kau memang mirip hantu! Hantu berambut merah yang meyebalkan!" kata Ichigo seraya berjalan melewati Renji.

"Kejam sekali kau…" kata Renji pura-pura memasang wajah bersedih.

"Wajahmu membuatku ingin muntah."

Renji mencibir sambil terus mengikuti langkah Ichigo. Mereka berjalan sambil sesekali melemparkan ejekan-ejekan konyol atau tangan Renji yang tanpa sadar mengacak kepala Ichigo. Hal yang akhir-akhir ini sering ia lakukan jika berada di dekat pemuda itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka telah sampai di taman kota Karakura, tempat favorite Ichigo dan Renji, tentunya.

"Eh? Kenapa kita bisa disini? Bukannya tadi itu aku mau pulang?" gumam Ichigo heran.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kita sudah terlanjur di sini." Renji mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh area taman, tampak olehnya beberapa pemuda yang sedang bermain musik. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas dikepalanya."kau tunggu sebentar ya."

Ichigo tidak sempat bertanya ketika senpai-nya itu sudah melesat pergi, "dasar, _Baka-Senpai_!"

**.**

**.**

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, Renji kembali dengan membawa sebuah gitar, entah kenapa Ichigo melihat raut wajah Renji yang berbeda dari biasanya, ada sedikit rasa senang sekaligus takut disana.

"Dapat dari mana?" Ichigo segara bertanya begitu Renji berada tepat di depannya.

Renji hanya menunjuk sekumpulan pemuda yang tadi bermain musik dengan dagunya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Ichigo.

Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya, "kau meminjamnya dari mereka?"

"Ya. Dan aku ingin kau mendengarkanku. Sekali ini saja."

"Kau kenapa, sih?"

Baru kali ini Ichigo melihat ekspresi Renji yang begitu serius. Sebelum Ichigo bertanya lebih jauh lagi, tangannya menarik pemuda orange itu untuk mengikutinya. Kali ini Renji membawa Ichigo ke tempat ia meminjam gitar barusan.

"Diam dan dengarkan sampai aku selesai."

Ichigo tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa mematuhi perintah Renji yang arogan itu. Menghela napas berat, Ichigo akhirnya ikut bergabung bersama orang-orang yang menonton 'konser mini' tersebut. Mata coklatnya terus mengamati Renji yang sedang bicara entah apa dengan salah satu personil grup musik itu. Dan Ichigo hanya bisa ternganga mendapati Renji yang perlahan memetik gitarnya, membentuk satu alunan melodi. Ichigo tidak pernah menyangka kalau Renji bisa bermain gitar. Tidak kalah bagus dengan permainannya. Ichigo memejamkam mata, memagumi sosok itu dalam diam, sosok yang tanpa sadar membuatnya nyaman, sosok yang entah kenapa selalu ada saat ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk tempat bergantung.

Sedangkan Renji, Si Rambut Merah itu tampak berusaha berkonsentrasi pada permainan gitarnya, yah ini karena sudah lama ia tidak menyentuh benda itu lagi. Tapi kali ini ada keinginan kuat yang mendorongnya. Ia memang tidak pandai mengungkapkan perasaan. Bahkan terkadang, apa yang keluar dari mulutnya jauh berbeda dengan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya.

Renji menyempatkan untuk melirik Ichigo yang berada di deretan terdepan. Tanpa sadar, bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

_Furuete iru watashi no te ni  
Hajimete kimi ga furete  
Yasashii kimochi atatakasa ni  
Yatto kizuitan da_

_(__You touched my trembling hand  
For the first time  
And I finally experienced  
A gentle feeling of warmth __)_

Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Renji berani bernyanyi di depan banyak orang begini. Ah… semua ini karena seorang bernama Kurosaki Ichigo. Patner 'adu mulut' untuk hal-hal yang paling konyol sekalipun. Kohai-nya yang cerewet dan menyebalkan. Seseorang yang bisa 'menyentuh' hatinya. Dan akhirnya ada sesuatu di hatinya yang tidak bisa ia definisikan dengan baik. Yang jelas perasaannya akan mulai menghangat jika berada di dekat Ichigo.

_Monokuro no mainichi ga  
Irozuite yuku you ni_

_Waratte naite kimi to deaete  
Tsuzuku mirai wa kagayaite ita  
Himawari yureru taiyou no shita de  
Watashi no mama ashita wo utau yo_

_( Let my monochromatic days  
Take on colour )_

_( Laughing, crying, meeting you  
The future ahead of us was shining  
Under the sun where the sunflowers sway  
I sing about tomorrow as I am )_

Sungguh, seberapapun banyaknya hari yang ia lalui bersama dengan Ichigo, semuanya terasa begitu menyenangkan. Tawa bahkan tangis terasa 'indah'. Ichigo adalah 'mataharinya'.

_Kagiri aru hibi wo tomaranai jikan wo  
Dore dake aiseru kana? Aiseru yo ne  
Kimi ga ireba hikari sae mo  
Sorasanai de_

_( How much can we love each other  
In this unstoppable time, these limited days?  
We can love each other, right?  
When you're here, I don't even turn away from the light )_

Ya, jika Ichigo ada di dekatnya, semua akan terasa lebih mudah. Renji tidak akan kehilangan 'cahayanya'.

_Arigatou tsutaetai ima nara ieru yo  
Sugoshita kisetsu mo wasure wa shinai yo  
Himawari yureru taiyou no you ni  
Watashi no uta kimi wo terasu yo_

_Watashi no mama kimi wo..._

_( want to say thank you, I can say it now  
I won't forget the seasons we've spent_

_Like the sun, the sunflowers sway under  
My song will shine on you_

_For you, as I am... )_

**.**

**.**

Suara tepuk tangan yang begitu riuh meyadarkan Ichigo dari acara 'terpesonanya'. Harus diakui kalau dirinya sempat kagum akan permainan dan suara Renji. Ia sungguh diluar dugaan. Ternyata selain mengatai orang, Senpai-nya itu punya bakat lain juga.

Ichigo tetap bertahan di tempatnya, sementara area taman itu mulai sepi. Orang-orang yang menonton pun beranjak untuk pergi. Dan ia melihat Renji sedang berbincang dengan oarng yang ia pinjami gitar. Tampak akrab. Bahkan sesekali orang itu menepuk-nepuk bahu Renji. Sedangkan Renji terlihat menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tertawa. Entah apa yang orang itu katakan.

"Suaramu bagus juga ternyata."

Hal itu yang pertama kali diucapkan Ichigo ketika Renji sampai di depannya.

Renji tertawa hambar mendengar pujian itu, "terima kasih."

Entah kenapa selama beberapa waktu, keheningan seolah terasa lebih nyaman bagi mereka. Sampai Renji mengucapkan satu hal. Sesuatu yang membuat Ichigo perlu memeriksakan kondisi pendengarannya.

"Lagu itu… " Renji diam sejenak. Matanya menatap dalam-dalam iris coklat di hadapannya. "Lagu yang tadi itu… untukmu."

"Hah?" Ichigo mengernyitkan dahinya heran. "maksudnya apa, sih?"

Renji menghela napas berat. Kadang butuh kesabaran ekstra menghadapi Ichigo yang sedang dalam kondisi _loading _lambat.

"Sekali _Baka _tetap _Baka_!"

"APA! BERANI SEKALI KAU…"

Sebelum pemuda _orange_ itu meluapkan kemarahannya, Renji sudah lebih dahulu berkata, "kali ini saja, tolong dengarkan aku dulu sampai selesai. Setelah itu… terserah."

Lagi-lagi Ichigo mengangguk patuh, terlalu kaget dengan raut wajah Renji yang terlihat sedikit… tegang?

"Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, lagu itu untukmu," Renji menghembuskan napas. Berusaha meredakan sedikit kegugupan yang datang tiba-tiba. "Kau tahu? Kau yang membuatku nekat meminjam gitar, menyanyi di depan banya orang begini. Hah! Aku salut padamu yang bisa menyanyi tanpa merasa gugup…"

"Kata siapa aku tidak gugup?"

"Ichigo! Aku bilang dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Sebenarnya kau mau bicara apa? langsung saja! Jangan berputar-putar begitu! Dan apa maksudmu tentang aku yang membuatmu melakukan hal tadi? Seingatku, aku tidak pernah memintamu bernyanyi!"

"ITU KARENA AKU MENYAYANGIMU, BODOH!"

"…"

"…"

_Speechless_

Ichigo dan Renji sama-sama kaget. Ichigo terkejut karena Renji mengatakan hal yang membuat keyakinan tentang kerusakan pada pendengarannya bertambah. Sedang Renji kaget karena tanpa sadar ia bisa mengucapkan hal yang selama ini ia tutupi. Ah! Ia sudah tidak perduli lagi sekarang dengan reaksi Ichigo yang penting dirinya sudah mengatakannya. Masa bodoh dengan yang lain!

"Ichi… _suki da yo_," kali ini kalimat itu terucap dengan tegas, tanpa keraguan. "aku tidak memintamu untuk menjawab. Hanya ingin kau tahu, itu saja."

"…"

Ichigo tidak tahu respon apa yang harus ia berikan. Terkejut? Tentu saja! _Kami-Sama_, bagaimana ia harus menjawab? Meski Renji bilang kalau ia tidak menuntut jawaban, tapi tetap saja…

Ichigo menghela napas berat kemudian memejamkan matanya, mencoba mencari jawaban dalam dirinya. Sejujurnya, ada bahagia yang meyusup ketika ia mendengar kata-kata Renji. Ya… dirinya bahagia. Ia tahu, selama ini Renji selalu ada di dekatnya, hingga ia merasa keberadaan pemuda itu begitu wajar. Jadi, perasaan barusan itu apa? rasa ingin membalas budi karena Renji selalu ada saat ia butuh atau rasa tidak tega pada Senpai-nya?

Ichigo mengeleng.

Bukan! Bukan perasaan macam itu!

Mungkin saja…

Melihat Ichigo yang diam, Renji sampai pada suatu kesimpulan. Ia ditolak.

Hah! Menyedihkan!

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, Ichi…"

Bersamaan dengan suara Renji yang didengarnya, mata Ichigo pun terbuka. Ia yakin sekarang kalau jauh di dalam hatinya, ia menginginkan semua ini.

"Kau memang seenaknya, ya? Tidak mau mendengarkanku?" desak Ichigo ketika Rnji mulai berbalik, memunggunginya.

Renji mendesah pelan, "aku sekarang tidak perlu mendengar apapun lagi."

"Benarkah?" seringai lebar terbentuk di wajah Ichigo. "Bagaimana kalau aku bilang, aku senang mendengar apa yang kau katakan tadi."

"Apa?"

Renji memutar badannya menghadap Ichigo.

"Kau belum tuli 'kan?" Ichigo memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas.

Renji tidak mampu berkata apapun lagi. Matanya mencoba mencari apa yang tersimpan di mata coklat Ichigo. Apakah orang ini sedang berusaha mempermainkan perasaannya?

Sepertinya tidak. Karena ia bisa melihat ada kesungguhan di sana.

Perlahan, Renji semakin mendekati Ichigo. Bibirkan menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Ada gemuruh di dadanya yang ia rasakan sekarang. Bahagia. _Kami-Sama_, semoga ini bukan mimpi.

"_Arigatou_, Ichi."

"Aku yang seharusnya bilang begitu," tangan Ichigo bergerak untuk membelai sisi wajah Renji. "_Arigatou_, untuk semuanya."

Renji memejamkan mata, menikmati sentuhan Ichigo dan bibirnya masih menyunggingkan senyum yang sama.

"Ya… _Midnight Sun_ ."

**T.B.C**

**AN: **APA INI! *headbang*

Chapter terlebay (menurut saya =.=a) oya, lagu yang dinyanyiin sama Renji itu Judulnya **Taiyou ni Uta**, punya **Erika Sawajiri. **gomen kalau ga nyambung sama ceritanya T.T

Masih berminat RnR, Minna-san?

**Balesan Ripiu:**

**Aoisakura : **thanks udah ripiu, aoi-san ^^

Ya… di chap ini akhirnya Renji ngungkapin perasaannya! *tebar bunga*

Um… dan untuk adegan rape, maaf ya, kayanya ga bakalan ada di fic ini. ratenya masih T dan tetap T :D

**Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie : **halo salam kenal ^^ makasih udah ripiu fic gaje ini hehehe

Ini sudah saya update, semoga cukup panjang :D

**CCLoveRuki : **iya nih Renji tiba-tiba jadi so sweet gitu *ditabok Renji*

Tapi kan di chapter ini dia udah jadian cerinya sama Ichi ^^ Thanks for ripiunya..


	6. Chapter 6

**MIDNIGHT SUN**

**(Chapter 6)**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Don't Like Don't Read****, Shounen-ai, RenIchi**

Ichigo menghembuskan napas dengan keras. Emosinya sekarang sedang berada pada titik paling tinggi. Sungguh ia ingin memukul kepala merah Renji dengan apa saja yang ada di dekatnya saat ini. Benar-benar merepotkan!

"Dengar, Abarai," Ichigo menatap Renji dengan garang. "Aku tidak mau diganggu dengan alasan apapun!"

Sayangnya gertakan Ichigo tidak berpengaruh pada Renji. Terbukti dengan adanya senyum menyebalkan yang terpasang di wajahnya sekarang. Mengganggu Ichigo memang merupakan hiburan tersendiri buatnya.

"Sebaiknya kau gunakan hari Minggu ini dengan kegiatan yang lebih bermanfaat daripada cuma tidur seharian, Ichi."

Ichigo berdecak kesal. Kenapa makhluk satu ini suka sekali muncul tiba-tiba, sih? Baru saja ia ingin menikmati hari minggunya dengan hibernasi di kamar seharian. _Senpai_-nya ini sudah muncul sambil mengguncang tubuhnya dengan kekuatan berlebih.

"Lalu contoh 'kegiatan yang bermanfaat' itu apa?" tanya Ichigo malas.

"Jalan-jalan denganku."

"…"

Jawaban itu membuat Ichigo terdiam dan ia pun kembali roboh di kasurnya.

"Ck! Siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur lagi?" bentak Renji seraya menarik Ichigo hingga membuat pemuda itu terduduk di kasurnya. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Renji mendapat hadiah lemparan bantal.

"Abarai!" geram Ichigo. Tapi rupanya itu tidak membuat Renji menyerah. Perlahan ia mendekat hingga wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dari wajah masam Ichigo, "atau kau mau kucium dulu, heh? _Morning kiss_?"

"Argh! Dasar _senpai _mesum!"

Kali ini jam weker bulat Ichigo yang hampir 'singgah' di kepala Renji sebelum si _orange _itu melesat ke kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo benar-benar salah tingkah.

Entah kenapa Renji terus memperlakukannya seperti seorang wanita saja. Mulai dari membukakan pintu mobil hingga menggandeng tangannya terus menerus seolah Ichigo bocah umur lima tahun yang bisa hilang dari pengawasannya. Bahkan Renji tidak segan memeluk bahunya! Ok, mereka memang punya 'hubungan khusus' sekarang, tapi tetap saja Ichigo merasa risih dengan perlakuan Renji terhadapnya.

"Setelah ini, kita pulang saja ya?" Ichigo bicara sambil mengaduk _orange juice_-nya pelan. Saat ini mereka tengah makan siang di sebuah restoran yang ada di areal taman bermain. Yah… kencan pertama mereka adalah di taman bermain Karakura.

Renji menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "pulang? Ini masih siang, Ichi."

Namun tiba-tiba Renji menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Ichigo, "jangan-jangan kau sakit?"

"Aku tidak sakit." Ichigo menepis tangan Renji dengan sedikit kasar. Ugh.. pasti mukanya sekarang sama merahnya dengan rambut Renji.

"Lalu?"

"Bisa tidak sih kau tidak menggandeng tanganku? Aku bukan wanita lemah yang harus dituntun kemana-mana!"

"Kau malu jalan denganku?" Entah kenapa nada suara Renji kali ini terdengar lirih. "maaf sudah membuatmu tidak nyaman."

Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Bingung dengan suasana yang tiba-tiba berubah canggung.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya…"

"Sudahlah. Kita pulang saja."

Renji kemudian berdiri dan mulai berjalan mendahului Ichigo setelah sebelumnya meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di meja.

"RENJI!" panggil Ichigo dengan tenaga berlebih hingga membuat pengunjung restoran itu memperhatikannya. Dengan wajah memerah karena malu, Ichigo segera menyusul Renji yang kini menghentikan langkahnya. "Maaf… aku tidak bermaksud begitu. maafkan aku."

Renji tersenyum hangat melihat Ichigo yang susah payah mengucapkan kalimat itu, "sudahlah, Ichi. Aku mengerti. Lalu sekarang kau masih mau pulang?"

"Terserah kau saja."

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke _café_ Rukia?"

"Ya."

Dan sekarang ganti Ichigo yang mengamit tangan Renji, menautkan jari mereka dalam satu genggaman erat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wah! Aku tidak menyangka kemajuan kalian cepat juga!"

"Diam kau Rukia!"

Ichigo mati-matian menahan rasa malunya. Kalau tahu begini, ia tidak akan mau diajak ke sini. Rukia dan teman-temannya yang lain menggodanya habis-habisan karena ocehan Rukia dan yang dia tidak habis pikir, Renji terlihat santai menanggapi itu semua.

"Tidak usah malu-malu begitu, Ichigo. Aku tahu kau menikmati kencanmu. Ternyata hari libur ini bisa kau manfaatkan dengan baik." Kali ini Keigo ikut bersuara dibarengi kekehan pelan dari mulut usilnya.

Ichigo memilih untuk mendiamkan ocehan teman-temannya daripada ikut terlibat dalam pembicaraan konyol ini, meski dialah yang jadi topik utamanya. Ck! Menyebalkan!

Setelah puas berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, Renji memutuskan untuk mengantar Ichigo pulang. Yah sejujurnya dia cukup puas dengan _first date_-nya dengan Ichigo walaupun kadang Ichigo bersikap ketus padanya. Anggap saja ini latihan kesabaran untuk menghadapi sikap Ichigo yang keras kepala itu.

Selama perjalanan, baik Ichigo maupun Renji seolah tenggelam dalam dunianya masing-masing. Renji tetap fokus dengan kegiatan menyetirnya sedangkan Ichigo memilih pemandangan di balik kaca mobil hitam itu untuk dinikmati. Sampai akhirnya mobil Renji berhenti di depan rumah Ichigo.

"Aku langsung pulang saja, ya?" ujar Renji.

Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya heran, "tumben? Biasanya kau baru mau pulang setelah merampok isi kulkasku."

"Hey! Aku tidak separah itu tahu!" protes Renji sambil mengacak rambut orange Ichgo.

"Baiklah… hati-hati."

Ichigo sudah bersiap turun dari mobil sebelum tarikan Renji membuatnya berbalik.

"_Oyasumi_…" kecupan di kening membuat Ichigo membatu. "Dan terima kasih untuk hari ini, Ichigo.

Namun siapa sangka, Renji juga mendapat satu ciuman selamat tidur di keningnya.

"_Oyasumi, _Renji."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ohayou_!" sapa Ichigo ketika ia memasuki kelasnya pagi ini. Tasnya ia lempar hingga mendarat tepat di atas mejanya. Kemudian ia pun mulai bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang asyik mengrolkan sesuatu entah apa di meja Tousirou. Sepintas Ichigo dapat melihat muka Toushirou yang tertekuk karena acara membaca bukunya terganggu, terutama oleh si biang ribut, Keigo.

Segera saja Ichigo ikut larut dalam obrolan mereka hingga ia tidak sadar kalau ada satu sosok yang berjalan ke arahnya. Nampaknya sosok itu mempunyai pesona yang kuat hingga mampu membuat sebagian siswa di kelas itu 'sedikit' terpesona. Minus kelompok Ichigo karena posisi mereka yang membelakangi pintu kelas. Sosok it uterus mendekat dan setelah sampai di tempat tujuannya, ditepuknya pundak Ichigo pelan.

Pemuda itu pun menoleh, namun belum sempat ia memberikan reaksi apapun. Sudut bibirnya terlanjur ditutup dengan suabuah kecupan lembut.(*)

Sontak semuanya terkrjut dengan aksi nekat si 'orang tak dikenal' itu.

"Wow… Ichigo selingkuh! Aduh! Jangan pukul kepalaku, Mizuiro!" ( Keigo )

"Kurosaki-kun…" ( Inoue )

"Ck! Merepotkan." ( Toushirou )

"Wah… Renji kalah cepat rupanya." ( Rukia )

Kira-kira itulah reaksi beberapa teman Ichigo. Sedangkan si rambut _orange_ itu masih dalam keadaan _shock_. Dia masih menatap orang yang berani menciumnya dengan mata yang melebar. Mulutnya seolah terkunci rapat. Apalagi setelah melihat seringai menyebalkan yang kini bermain di bibir orang itu.

"_Ohayou_, Ichigo."

**T B C**

**AN : (*) ** diambil dari salah satu scene di Takumi-kun Series 2: Nijiiro no Garasu

Entah kenapa otak saya memaksa untuk mengambil adegan itu!

Baiklah, minna-san? Masih ada yang ingat dengan fic ini? :D

**Balesan Ripiu :**

**aoisakura ****: **senangnya ada yang nungguin fic gaje ini hehehehe Arigatou, aoi. Silahkan dinikmati chapter kali ini ^^ uhm… mengenai rikues, saya akan coba buat RenIchi. Tapi maaf hanya sebatas Shounen-ai saja ya

**ika-chiharu**** : **hohoho makasih fic ini dibilang keren. Saya terharu T.T

tapi maaf saya nggak bisa upadate kilat =.=!


	7. Chapter 7

**MIDNIGHT SUN**

**( CHAPTER 7 )**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Shounen ai, Don't like don't read.**

**Z.E.N**

Dalam mimpi pun Ichigo tidak menyangka akan bertemu orang ini lagi. Sungguh Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Apa senang atau malah kecewa? Karena sedikit banyak, orang ini telah membawa masa lalu yang ingin ia lupakan meski tidak bisa dipungkiri juga bahwa masa lalu itu ada bagian manis yang enggan untuk didepak dari otaknya.

"Ichimaru-senpai?" pelan Ichigo mulai bersuara. Pemuda itu berusaha menampilkan senyum basa-basi yang malah terlihat kaku. Tapi hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk saat ini. sedangkan orang yang dipanggil Ichimaru itu semakin tersenyum. Membuat ekspresi mukanya sulit ditebak.

"Aku senang kau masih ingat padaku." Ujarnya masih dengan seringai yang membuat Ichigo menelan ludah paksa. Perlahan jemari panjang Ichimaru bergerak untuk membelai helaian orange Ichigo. "Kau tahu, Ichi? Kau masih tetap sama."

Kali ini Ichigo seakan tidak bisa mendengar teriakan histeris hampir semua siswa ketika bibir Ichimaru membungkam mulutnya. Untuk yang kedua kali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Melangkah tergesa, Renji berusaha memacu kakinya agar bisa cepat sampai di kelas Ichigo. Tidak perduli kalu ada beberapa orang yang tersungkur karena ulahnya.

Ini semua karena berita yang didengarnya tadi pagi. Ya, berita tentang Ichimaru-senpai yang tiba-tiba muncul dan seenaknya mendatabgi Ichigo. Ck! Apa mau senior berambut perak itu sebenarnya? Setelah menghilang untuk mengejar beasiswa musik di luar negeri sekarang ia datang? Cih ,ingin rasanya Renji menonjok muka rubahnya itu!  
Langkah Renji terhenti ketika matanya mendapati sosok yang ingin ia temui berada tidak jauh darinya. Namun tidak sendiri. Ichigo nampak berjalan beriringan dengan…. Ichimaru-senpai? Keduanya terlihat akrab, sesekali tangan Gin mengacak rambut Ichigo dan Renji bisa melihat semburat merah di wajah Ichigo.

Tangan pemuda berambut merah itu terkepal menahan amarah yang datang melihat interaksi mereka. Dengan langkah menghentak, ia menghampiri keduanya dan menarik tangan Ichigo keras. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Ichigo sedikit memekik karena ulah Renji.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Abarai-kun. Apa kabar?"

Renji mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Ichimaru yang menyeringai padanya. Kalau saja Renji tidak ingat sopan santun, bisa dipastikan_ senpai _mereka itu akan berakhir di lantai koridor sekolah yang dingin karena hantaman tangannya.

"Baik_, senpai_." Jawab Renji dingin sambil tetap mempertahankan pegangannya pada lengan Ichigo.

Ichigo meringis pelan ketika tanpa sadar Renji mengeratkan cengkramannya., "Hei, bisa lepaskan tanganku, _Baka_!"

Tanpa memperdulikan desisan marah Ichigo, Renji sedikit menarik Ichigo dan berkata, "_Senpai_, kami permisi dulu."

Sepeninggal Renji dan Ichigo, Gin semakin melebarkan seringaiannya. Seulas senyum yang sulit diartikan pun terkembang.

"Heh, sepertinya akan jadi menarik."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sampai kapan kau mau menarikku, hah? Lepaskan!" bentak Ichigo garang saat Renji dengan paksa membawanya berjalan (kalau tidak mau dibilang menyeret) menuju atap sekolah untuk kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya hingga jatuh terduduk.

"Kenapa kau mau saja berciuman dengan muka rubah itu?" raung Renji dengan muka merah menahan marah. Ia seolah tidak bisa melihat ekspresi kesakitan Ichigo karena perbuatannya. Amarahnya kembali tersulut melihat Ichigo yang hanya menatap tajam dirinya tanpa ada satu pun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Jawab, Ichigo!"

"Berciuman katamu?" Ichigo mendesis marah seraya berusaha berdiri meski dengan kaki yang sedikit goyah. "AKU TIDAK BERCIUMAN DENGANNYA! DIA YANG TIBA-TIBA DATANG LALU MENCIUMKU!"

Ichigo berteriak sekerasnya. Tidak perduli kalau orang-orang akan mendengar. Ia kecewa, marah, dan entah perasaan apa lagi. Semua ini terlalu sulit untuk dijelaskan. _Haze-l_nya menatap lurus ke dalam mata Renji, Ichigo paham kalau Renji marah, tapi kenapa harus dengannya? Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Jangan coba-coba membohongiku, Kurosaki."

Renji gelap mata. Cemburu rupanya mampu membalik kepribadiannya menjadi sangat temperamental. Bahkan sekarang ia menarik kerah seragam Ichigo. Membuat wajah mereka kini berdekatan, "Kau tahu? Jangan coba-coba mempermainkan aku."

"Ren…ji." Ichigo susah payah bicara disela usahanya untuk mendapat asupan oksigen karena kini lehernya tercekik akibat cengkraman Renji.

"ABARAI!"

Interupsi yang membuat Renji melepaskan tangannya dari kerah seragam Ichigo. Satu sosok terlihat berjalan tergesa ke arah mereka berdua dengan ekspresi marah yang terlihat jelas.

"Apa-apaan kau, hah!" bentaknya seraya membantu Ichigo berdiri.

Renji tersentak, nampaknya ia baru menyadari segala tindakannya terhadap Ichigo. Pemuda berambut orange itu terlihat kepayahan dan seketika itu juga rasa bersalah perlahan merayapi hati pemuda Abarai itu.

"Ichi…" lirihnya sambil mendekat ke arah Ichigo. Tapi sebelum tangannya sampai di tubuh pemuda itu, sebuah tepisan kasar membuatnya mundur selangkah.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan dekat-dekat Ichigo dulu, Abarai sebelum kau melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini."

"Grimmjow-senpai, aku tidak bermaksud…"

"Bisa antarkan aku ke kelas, _senpai_?" potong Ichigo cepat. Ia menatap Grimmjow dengan pandangan memelas. Sekarang yang ingin ia lakukan adalah menghindari Renji. Kenapa semua jadi kacau begini? Dan ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Renji bisa menyakitinya. Ia menolak untuk percaya sebenarnya, namun rasa sakit yang ia rasakan pada tubuhnya cukup untuk menjabarkan semua.

Grimmjow lalu membimbing Ichigo untuk meninggalkan Renji yang mematung.

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Ichigo memilih untuk membolos dari pekerjaannya di _café_. Ia tidak perduli kalau bosnya yang galak itu akan memotong gajinya atau bahkan memecatnya. Biar saja, pikirnya pasrah.

Ia lebih merasa nyaman bergelung dalam selimutnya yang hangat. Pikirannya kacau. Semua kejadian di sekolah tadi masih terus diputar dalam otaknya, bagai kaset rusak yang tidak bisa berhenti menampilkan adegan-adegan yang membuat dadanya terasa sakit. Samapai sekarang, ia tidak mengerti kenapa Renji bisa seperti itu. Hilang kendali karena gossip kalau ia berciuman dengan Ichimaru Gin. Berciuman? Cih! Para biang gosip itu memang pandai menambahkan bumbu. Dan dengan konyolnya Renji percaya begitu saja pada berita murahan itu.

Ichigo menggeram kesal seraya merapatkan selimutnya. Hah! Saat ini mungkin tidur memang pilihan yang tepat.

Baru saja Ichigo hendak tidur, suara ketukan di pintu membuatnya terpakasa membuka mata yang hampir terpejam.

"Onii-chan! Renji-nii mencarimu!"

"Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya!" balas Ichigo gusar. Ia menutup telinganya dengan bantal, berharap tidak mendengar suara Yuzu yang masih setia membujuknya untuk menemui Renji.

Siapa perduli! Biar si Baka itu menunggu sampai kiamat!

"ICHIGO!"

_Tuh kan, dia memang seperti hantu. Suka muncul tiba-tiba._

Ganti Renji yang menggedor pintu kamar Ichigo dengan kekuatan berlebih, sampai-sampai Yuzu yang masih ada di sampingnya terlonjak kaget.

"Tolong buka pintunya, Ichi. Kita perlu bicara." Suara Renji semakin lirih. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. "Aku minta maaf…"

"Onii-chan, tolong keluarlah. Kasihan Renji-nii." Tambah Yuzu berniat membantu Renji. Tidak tega juga melihat muka Renji yang memelas begitu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungguh tidak tahu apa yang membalikkan pikiran Ichigo hingga ia mau membukakan pintunya untuk Renji.

Dan mereka sejak lima belas menit lalu hanya duduk berdampingan di kasur Ichigo. Seolah kalimat apapun itu yang ingin mereka sampaikan menguap bersama udara.

"Aku minta maaf."Renji memberanikan diri memulai 'pembicaraan' ini, "Sumgguh aku tidak ada niat untuk menyakitimu, aku hanya…"

"Cemburu?" sela Ichigo dengan nada datar, "Harusnya kau tahu siapa aku, Abarai. Harusnya aku mengerti aku tidak akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh dibelakangmu! Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat dan aku juga tidak tahu kalau Ichimaru-senpai akan berbuat begitu!"

Renji bungkam. Tidak ada bantahan kali ini. ia hanya tertunduk. Membenarkan semua perkataan Ichigo dalam hati.

Ichigo beringsut sedikit, membuat jarak yang ada diantara mereka semakin bertambah.

Dengan ekor matanya, Renji mengikuti gerakan Ichigo. Melihat pemuda itu menjauhi dirinya membuat rasa tidak nyaman itu kembali datang.

Denagn gerakan tiba-tiba, Renji membawa Ichigo ke pelukannya. Mendekap sosok itu dengan erat.

"Maaf… " ujarnya pelan. "Kau boleh melakukan papun padaku. Kau boleh memakiku, pukil aku sekuatnya juga tidak apa-apa. tapi tolong jangan jauhi aku. Aku mohon."

Sekarang giliran Ichigo yang terdiam. Mata hazelnya memejam perlahan, merasakan sentuhan Renji yang terasa nyaman.

"Benar aku boleh melakukan apapun?" bisik Ichigo seraya membalas pelukan Renji.

"Apapun."

"Aku cuma mau minta satu hal darimu."

"Apa?"

"Percaya padaku."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Renji karena pemuda itu kini membenamkan wajahnya pada lekuk leher Ichigo. Menghirup aroma mint yang menguar dari pemuda itu. Aroma yang menenangkan semua kekacauan yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Dan Renji hanya bisa berharap klau setelah ini semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

**TBC**

**Ok, balesan ripiu** :

**CCLoveRuki** : hehehe makasih udah ripiu. Yang cium Ichi? Udah kejawab di chapter ini :D

**Reiichiiruki** : hahaha makasih udah ripiu. Oh sukanya ichruki? Tapi saya seneng Rei mau baca fic ini, yg shounen ai pula :D

**Aoi sakura** : sabar… entar Renji pasti nyosor Ichigo kok *dibantai RenIchi* sekarang biarin Gin yang nyosor2 Ichi hehehehe. Sankyuu udah selalu ripiu :D

**Meg chan** : yang nyium ichi udah kejawab kan? *wink* makasih udah ripiu. Maaf updatenya lama ^^a

**Takaishi Hiroko** : yak tebakan anda…. Salah! Gyahaahaha *dilempar sandal* sayang bukan Grimm, tapi mas Gin yang beruntung dapetin ciumannya Ichi hohoho. Makasih udah ripiu.

**AN : **yey akhirnya update! *sujud syukur* adakah yang menunggu fic ini? *kedip-kedip*

Semoga minna-san tidak bosan dengan fic ini ya ^.^a


	8. Chapter 8

**MIDNIGHT SUN**

**( CHAPTER 8 )**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Shounen ai, don't like don't read**

**AN : huwe rekor! Update paling kilat sepanjang sejarah saya di FFN *ditabok."**

**Selamat menikmati suguhan fic gaje ini minna-san =.=! dan maafkan atas segala kegajean di fic ini. :D**

**Balesan Ripiu : **

**Meg chan : **

Perannya Grimm udah kelihatan kan di chap ini :D ah si Renji kasar cuma sebentar kok, entar juga dia klepek-klepek kalo udah berhapan sama Ichi :p

Thanks udah ripiu, ya.

**Winteraoisakura**** :**

Hubungan Gin sama Ichi? Mudah-mudahan di chapter ini kejawab, ya? :D

Thanks udah ripiu…

**Zanpaku-nee** :

Hohoho makasih udah ripiu. Kayanya emang bakal ada cinta segi empat deh=.=!

* * *

"Sampai kapan mau mengikutiku, _Senpa_i?"

Ichigo menoleh untuk melihat Gin yang bersandar di dinding koridor. Entah kenapa sejak datang dari Paris, orang ini seperti bayangannya saja. Dan yang paling membuat Ichigo tidak habis pikir, kenapa pihak sekolah membebaskan orang yang bukan warga _Karakura High _lagi 'berkeliaran' di lingkungan sekolah. Ah! Pasti karena pemuda Ichimaru ini adalah anak emas semua guru karena segudang prestasinya. Tapi tetap saja menyebalkan bagi Ichigo.

Gin berjalan mendekat kemudian meletakkan tangannya di sisi wajah Ichigo, mengelus pipinya lembut. "Kenapa? Bukannya dulu kau tidak pernah protes, hm? Bahkan kau yang selalu mengikutiku."

"Itu dulu!" bantah Ichigo sembari menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalari wajahnya.

Gin tersenyum pahit mendengar itu semua. Hilang sudah seringaian khasnya yang sedari tadi terkembang, "Apa karena bocah Abarai itu?"

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Renji, _Senpai_. Kau waktu itu memilih untuk mengejar mimpimu dan meninggalkanku. Lalu sekarang kau datang dan bersikap seolah diantara kita tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa."

"Aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu! Aku hanya mengejar apa yang aku mau, Ichi. Waktu itu kau sudah setuju 'kan?"

"Tapi tidak dengan keputusanmu untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita!" Bentak Ichigo gusar. Matanya berkilat marah saat menatap wajah Gin yang kini menampilkan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ia tebak. "Sebaiknya kau pulang. Aku masih banyak urusan, _Senpai_."

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Terserah kalau kau menganggap begitu."

Ichigo pun mulai meninggalkan Gin yang tetap menatapnya dengan ekspresi seperti tadi.

Tanpa Ichigo tahu bibir Gin sempat berkata, meski dengan sura yang nyaris menyamai bisikan, "aku pasti akan membuatmu kembali padaku. Lihat saja."

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Ichigo kembali memulai 'ritual' setelah bekerja sambilan di _café._ Ditemani gitar kesayangannya, ia mulai menghibur orang-orang yang berada di taman Karakura. Memenuhi tempat itu dengan suara dan petikan gitarnya. Menciptakan dunianya sendiri lewat konser kecil-kecilan yang selalu mampu membuat orang mampir sejenak untuk menikmati nyanyiannya.

Semua terasa menyenangkan.

Saat ia sibuk dengan musiknya, seperti tidak ada beban yang menggantung di pundaknya.

Ringan.

Ia tidak perduli kalau suaranya bagus atau tidak. Yang penting ia bisa bernyanyi, itu saja sudah cukup sebenarnya. Karena dengan musik, semua terasa lebih menyenangkan.

Tepuk tangan riuh terdengar saat Ichigo mengakhiri konsernya hari itu. Ichigo membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum ia mulai melangkah ke arah orang yang sedari tadi setia menemaninya.

"Mau langsung pulang?"

"Ya."

Mereka pun berjalan dalam diam, seperti menikmati kehangatan yang ditawarkan oleh genggaman tangan masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya Ichigo memecah kesunyian itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia selalu bertindak seenaknya."

"Maksudmu Ichimaru_-senpai_?"

"Siapa lagi!"

"Kau seperti baru mengenalnya saja, Ichi."

Ichigo menghembuskan napas dengan tingkat kekesalan yang meningkat, "kau tidak tahu, sih apa yang ia lakukan tadi."

Renji seketika menghentikan langkahnya mendengar penuturan Ichigo., "apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Hm…kau jangan berpikir macam-macam dulu, ya. Dia cuma mengikutiku saja, kok."

"Cuma mengikuti, katamu? Dia itu nekat Ichigo! Bagaimana kalau dia memaksamu kembali padanya?"

Ichigo mendesah kesal melihat reaksi Renji yang agak berlebihan, "tenang saja, aku tidak suka lagi padanya."

"Benar?" tanya Renji sangsi. "dia kan _Senpai _kesayanganmu."

"Jangan memancingku, _Baka-senpai_."

Ada senyum usil yang bermain di wajah Renji ketika melihat Ichigo yang sedang kesal.

"Berarti sekarang kau cinta mati padaku, dong."

"Jangan mimpi kau!" Ichigo berkata sedikit keras hanya untuk menyembunyikan nada gugup yang tersirat dalam suaranya dan kemudian berjalan mendahului Renji yang masih terkekeh pelan.

**.**

**.**

"_Ohayou, minna_." Sapa Ichigo ketika ia sampai di kelasnya pagi itu.

Sungguh Ichigo tidak menyangka kalau sambutan yang didapatnya diluar dugaan. Bagaiman tidak jika baru saja ia melewati pintu coklat itu, semua siswa berhamburan si dekatnya. Mengerumuni dirinya seperti semut mendekati gula.

"A-Ada apa?" Ichigo mundur teratur melihat tatapan aneh teman-temannya. "Kalian kenapa?"

Ikkaku maju menerobos kerumunan itu dan memegang pundak Ichigo kuat-kuat, "Heh! aku tidak menyangka kalau kau pupuler dikalangan 'daun tua' Ichigo."

'_Daun Tua?' _

"Jangan ngawur! Kau bicara apa sih?"

Kali ini Keigo angkat bicara, "Tidak usah malu-malu begitu. foto-foto ini sudah cukup menjadi bukti kalau kau ada hubungan khusus dengan Ichimaru-_senpai_ kan? Hm, rupanya kau tidak cukup dengan satu seme."

Keigo kemudian menunjukkan beberapa lembar foto. Foto dirinya dan Ichimaru dalam posisi yang… romantis?

_Damn! _

Darimana mereka mendapatkan ini semua?

"Tadi pagi kami menemukan foto itu di mading sekolah." Rukia berkata seolah bisa membaca pikiran Ichigo yang kini masih menatap _shock_ foto-foto di tangannya. "Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku."

Ichigo menelan ludah mendengar nada dingin yang jelas kentara dari Rukia. gadis itu kemudian melenggang pergi untuk menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya di bangku sambil menghela napas berat. Gadis itu hanya tidak ingin hubungan kedua sabahatnya ini semakin rumit semenjak kedatangan si Muka Rubah itu.

**.**

**.**

"Itu hanya foto lama."

"Terserah mau lama atau baru, Ichi. Yang jadi pertanyaan sekarang, kenapa _Senpai _Rubah itu memasangnya di mading?"

"Jangan tanya aku!" sahut Ichigo seraya membenamkan wajahnya pada lengannya yang terlipat di atas meja. "Semoga Renji masih percaya padaku. Itu yang aku pikirkan sekarang, Rukia. aku tidak mau dia meninggalkanku karena ini. Kau tahu 'kan, aku dan Ichimaru-_senpai_ cuma masa lalu."

Rukia tersenyum samar melihat Ichigo yang frustasi seperti ini. Bukannya apa-apa, ia hanya sempat khawatir kalau Ichigo akan terjerat pesona Ichimaru untuk yang kedua kalinya dan membuat Renji minum racun tikus karena patah hati. Ok, abaikan pikirannya tentang Renji yang minum racun tikus.

Tapi sekarang dirinya bisa sedikit bernapas lega, karena hati si _Midnight Sun i_ni sudah seratus persen milik Renji. Rukia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya lagi ketika bayangan-bayangan romantis pair RenIchi bermain diotaknya. Ah… jadi _fujoshi _memang menyenangkan.

Lamunan Indah Rukia menghilang ketika Ichigo memukul puncak kepalanya pelan, "jangan senyum-senyum begitu! kau membuatku merinding."

"Berisik!" Rukia mendelik sebal pada Ichigo yang membuyarkan fantasi indahnya barusan. "Lebih baik kau kerja sana!"

"Dasar cerewet!" Ichigo balas mengomeli gadis itu seraya beranjak dari kursinya. Namun baru saja ia berbalik untuk melakukan pekerjaannya, ia dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seseorang. "Renji?"

"Kau seperti tidak senang melihatku, Ichi?"

Ichigo bungkam. Sungguh sekarang ia belum punya muka untuk berhadapan dengan _Senpai_ rambut merahnya ini.

Rukia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal melihat ketegangan yang tercipta diantara mereka. Dengan ragu ia berujar, "hm… aku rasa kalian perlu waktu berdua, ya. Aku permisi."

Gadis itu pun melesat pergi, menghilang dibalik pintu dapur.

Tinggalah Renji dan Ichigo yang masih diliputi kecanggungan yang entah kenpa ada diantara mereka. Akhirnya Renji berinisiatif untuk memulai, "kenapa menghindariku?"

"Siapa yang menghindar?" jawab Ichigo ketus hanya utnuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"ck! Aku menunggumu untuk pulang bersama, tapi kau malah pulang duluan. Aku juga menghubungimu berkali-kali tapi kau tidak merespon! Kalau bukan menghindar lalu apa namanya? Apa karena foto-foto bodoh itu?"

Ichigo seketika mendongak untuk mendapati Renji yang menatap tajam dirinya, "maaf."

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf, hah?" Renji akhirnya menampilkan senyum lembutnya. Ia kemudian mengelus kepala orange Ichigo pelan. "Aku percaya padamu."

"Kau percaya padaku?" ulang Ichigo dengan ekspresi polos seperti anak kecil. Ugh! Ekpresi itu membuat Renji ingin 'menerjang' Ichigo sekarang juga.

"Aku tahu semua itu pasti ulah Ichimaru. Kalau dia mau membuatku kelimpungan untuk kedua kalinya, dia gagal total." Cibir Renji sambil terus memainkan jarinya pada helai rambut Ichigo.

Ichigo menghela napas lega mendengar penuturan Renji. Bebannya seketika hilang dan ia pun membalas sentuhan Renji dengan membelai sisi wajah pemuda itu.

Namun sayang, momen manis itu buyar oleh teriakan lantang sang pemilik café, "Ichigo! Sampai kapan kau mau pacaran, hah?"

Baik ichigo maupun Renji harus mati-matian menahan rona merah yang mulai merambat di wajah mereka. Terlebih lagi beberapa pengunjung mulai menoleh kea rah mereka dengan pandangan aneh.

"Awas kau, Rukia." desis Ichigo sebal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sampai besok, Rukia." Ichigo melambaikan tangannya pada Rukia yang berjalan ke arah parkiran. Jam kerjanya telah berakhir dan sekarang waktunya untuk pulang. Ichigo meregangkan kedua tangannya sekedar melemaskan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Disampingnya Renji berjalan dengan tenang.

"Lain kali kau tidak usah menungguku."

"Hm?"

"Sejak kapan kau tuli, Abarai?"

"Jangan coba mengaturku, Baka-kohai."

Ichigo memilih diam kali ini. Ia sedang malas berdebat. Ia pun berjalan dengan ssedikit menghentak, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sosok yang ia kenal keluar dari sebuah mini market.

"_Senpai_!" panggil Ichigo. Iapun sedikit berlari untuk menghampiri orang itu.

Sosok itupun menghentikan langkahnya dan menuggu sampai Ichigo berada dihadapannya, "Yo! Ichigo, Renji.'

"Grimmjow-_senpai_?" Renji kemudian memandang ke arah kantung plastic di tangan kanan Grimmjow. "Belanja, heh?"

"Kelihatannya?" Grimmjow mendelik sebal pada Renji. Pemuda ini nampaknya masih sebal akibat ulah Renji yang nyaris mencelakai ichigo tempo hari. Yah, diam-diam pemuda berambut biru itu menyimpan perasaan sukanya terhadap Ichigo. Sejak pertama kali ia mengenal pemuda dengan iris mata musim gugur tersebut. Dan perasaan itu tersimpan rapi hingga sekarang, sampai ia siap untuk lulus dari _Karakura High_.

"_Senpai _belanjanya banyak sekali." Gumam Ichigo namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Grimmjow.

"Ini titipan kakakku." Kata Grimmjow menjawab gumaman Ichigo.

Ichigo mengangguk paham kemudian ia mengamit lengan Renji, bermaksud untuk mengajak pemuda itu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Ichigo tidak tahu kalu ada kilat kecewa di mata Grimmjow ketika menyadari gelagat Ichigo. Padahal ia masih ingin melihat sosok itu. Berbincang ringan meski cuma sebentar.

"_Senpai_, kami duluan."

"Hn." Grimmjow menjawab acuh. Setelah kedua orang itu menghilang di ujung jalan, ia pun berbalik untuk pulang.

**.**

**.**

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku."

"Sama-sama." Renji mengacak rambut _orange_ Ichigo. Salah satu kebiasaan yang ia suka jika sedang bersama dengan pemuda ini. "_Oyasumi_, Ichi."

Renji kemudian mengeratkan syal di leher Ichigo sejenak sebelum ia meraih kepala pemuda itu dan membawa bibir Ichigo dalam satu ciuman lembut.

Tanpa mereka tahu, sejak tadi ada sepasang mata yang menatap dengan sorot tidak suka ke arah mereka.

**To be continued**


	9. Chapter 9

**MIDNIGHT SUN**

**( CHAPTER 9)**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Shounen ai, don't like don't read**

**.**

**.**

Rasanya Gin tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya meski sebentar dari sosok dengan rambut _orange_-nya yang mencolok itu.

Semua yang ada pada diri Ichigo seolah membuatnya tidak bisa lagi mengalihkan pikirannya. Hanya ada Ichigo.

Dia memang bodoh karena begitu mudahnya meninggalkan Ichigo, tapi sekarang ada tekad untuk membuat Ichigo melihatnya lagi, meski itu sulit mengingat ada seseorang yang menjadi penggantinya.

Gin memantapkan langkah untuk memasuki _café_kemudian duduk di salah satu tempat di dekat jendela hingga seorang pelayan menghampirinya.

Gin memutuskan untuk memesan _Cappucino_ dan _Cake__Strawberry_ sebagai kudapannya sore itu. Sambil menunggu pesanan, matanya tetap mengawasi sosok Ichigo yang sedang membawakan pesanan salah satu pengunjung. Beruntung ia duduk di tempat yang sedikit tersembunyi hingga pemuda itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

Sesungguhnya, Gin ingin menarik Ichigo lalu mengajaknya pergi dari sini. Melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan seperti dulu. Gin tertawa kecil mengingat bagaimana dulu hari-harinya terasa hangat jika bersama Ichigo. Apakah Ichigo tahu kalau waktu itu rasa sesak itu juga ia rasakan? Apa Ichigo tahu kalau bukan hanya dia yang terluka?

Satu suapan terakhir dari _cake_-nya mengantar Gin untuk beranjak, menghentikan pengamatannya pada sosok Ichigo yang kini sedang tersenyum ramah.

_Namun bukan padanya_

**.**

**.**

"Keberatan jika kuantar pulang?"

Pertanyaan yang sukses membuat Ichigo membatu seketika. Bagaimana ia tidak kaget jika mendapati seorang Grimmjow berdiri di depan kelasnya dengan gaya cuek seperti biasa dan menawarkan untuk mengantarnya pulang?

Kenapa sepintas terdengar seperti ajakan kencan, ya?

"Terimakasih, _Senpai_. Tapi aku harus latihan _Kendo_ sekarang."

Grimmjow mengumpat diam-diam.

Ia berusaha memasang wajah _cool_ seperti biasa padahal sebenarnya ia ingin segera berlari dan menemui Ikkaku lalu membenturkan kepala mengkilatnya ke tembok terdekat.

_Damn!_

Bisa-bisanya ia mempercayai si Botak itu yang mengatakan kalau hari ini Ichigo tidak ada latihan.

"_Senpai_?" Ichigo bertanya seraya mengerutkan keningnya. Heran akan ekspresi wajah Grimmjow yang mulai terlihat aneh.

Grimmjow pun hanya menanggapi pertanyaan itu dengan lambaian sekilas sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan meninggalkan Ichigo yang menggumam, "orang aneh."

Ichigo kemudian menutup pintu kelas lalu mulai melangkah ke arah _Dojo_ sambil sesekali menyapa beberapa siswa yang masih terlihat di koridor.

Namun langkahnya sontak terhenti ketika lagi-lagi mendapati orang yang belakangan ini mengganggu harinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan…

"Ichimaru-senpai?"

"Yo, Ichi!" Ichimaru mulai menampilkan seringaian khasnya ketika melihat Ichigo yang berjalan mendekatinya. Ternyata memang benar, Ichigo belum bisa lepas dari dirinya. Hah! Jangan salahkan dia yang terlalu percaya diri karena memang Ichimaru akan berubah menjadi sosok dengan tingkat kenarsisan diatas rata-rata jika menyangkut tentang sosok berambut menyala didepannya ini.

Gin mulai melancarkan aksi gombalnya seperti biasa, kali ini sedikit sentuhan kecil di pipi Ichigo yang sukses membuat rona meah sedikit menjalar di wajah Ichigo. Yah… hanya sedikit memang. "Wah… aku tidak menyangka kalau kau sebegitu rindunya denganku sampai-sampai rela terlambat latihan hanya untuk menyapaku di sini, hm."

Dengan gugup Ichigo menepis tangan Gin yang sibuk mengelus pipinya, membuat debaran di dadanya semakin cepat. Ini sungguh tidak baik untuk jantung.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, _Senpai_." Ichigo berkata dengan nada bosan.

Kali ini Gin tidak lagi bisa menahan kekehan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dari dulu, menggoda Ichigo adalah sesuatu yang pailing menyenangkan buatnya. Ia pun kemudian sedikit memajukan tubuhnya, membuat jarak antara dirinya dan Ichigo semakin menipis.

"Aku merindukanmu." Bisiknya tepat disebelah telinga Ichigo hingga pemuda itu bisa merasakan napas hangat Gin yang membuatnya tercekat.

Mungkin memang benar, Ichigo masih sedikit mengharapkan sosok Gin yang kini meninggalkannya. Berjalan menjauh_,__sama__seperti__waktu__itu_.

**.**

**.**

"Kau terlambat lima menit!"

Omelan Renji segera menyambut Ichigo begitu ia meletakkan tasnya di dekat pintu. Mendengus sebal, Ichigo segera menghampiri Ketua Klubnya itu sebelum ocehan Renji menjadi lebih panjang lagi.

"Hanya lima menit kan? Ayolah… lama-lama kau seperti Soi Fon _Sensei_!" bentak Ichigo gusar. Manik coklatnya kemudian memandang ke seluruh penjuru _Dojo_. "Eh, kenapa sepi sekali? Yang lain belum datang? Soi Fon _Sensei_ juga?"

"Hari ini latihan khusus."

"Latihan khusus?" ulang Ichigo seraya memicingkan mata melihat gelagat berbahaya yang mulai terlihat dari Renji.

"Ya… latihan khusus, antara kau dan aku. Berdua."

Kali ini Ichigo berani bersumpah melihat seringaian mesum khas Keigo ada di wajah Renji.

_What The…!_

Sejak kapan pacarnya ini belajar gestur khas _playboy_ macam begini?

Habis sudah! Ichigo sekarang terjebak diantara dinding dan badan Renji. Kelopak matanya terpejam rapat, tidak berani memandang wajah Renji yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa senti darinya.

Renji semakin berani, ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, berusaha meniadakan jarak yang tercipta antara dia dan bibir Ichigo. Namun…

"EHEM!"

Sebuah deheman keras membuyarkan momen romantis itu sekaligus menyelamatkan Ichigo dari cengkraman _seme_-nya sendiri.

Renji nyaris saja mengumpat pada siapapun yang telah mengganggu waktunya dengan Ichigo sebelum otaknya menyadari aura berbahaya yang menguar dibelakangnya.

"_Sensei_…"

Soi Fon berjalan mendekati dua murid kebanggaannya dengan langkah sedikit menghentak.

"Aku membatalkan latihan hari ini bukan untuk menyediakan waktu bagimu untuk pacaran, Abarai."

"Latihan dibatalkan?" sela Ichigo seraya mendelik marah pada Renji yang memasang wajah _innocent_ yang sayangnya gagal total.

"Jadi Ketua Klub ini belum memberitahumu?" Soi Fon bertanya seraya menunjuk Renji.

Gelengan pelan dari Ichigo sudah cukup sebagai jawaban betapa Renji menyimpan sisi lain yang mengerikan. Tingkat kemesuman yang bertambah akibat terlalu sering bergaul dengan Keigo.

"Kebetulan juga kalian ada di sini, aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang."

Tepat setelah Soi Fon berkata, sosok yang sempat terabaiakan pun maju untuk kemudian mkembungkuk sopan, "Salam kenal, aku Izuru Kira."

Rambut pirang, mata biru, serta wajah yang lumayan manis untuk ukuran laki-laki. Itu kesan pertama yang didapat Ichigo serta Renji ketika melihat sosok pemuda itu.

Soi Fon menepuk pelan bahu Kira kemudian berkata, "Dia murid baru di sekolah ini dan Kira memutuskan untuk masuk klub _Kendo_, makanya aku antar dia berkeliling." Jelasnya

"Pilihan yang bagus!" sambut Renji semangat sambit menjabat tangan Kira dengan kekuatan berlebih hingga membuat pemuda itu sedikit meringues. Sedangkan Ichigo hanya bisa mengelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Renji yang seperti anak kecil mendapat mainan baru.

Sekali lagi Kira membungkuk, "mohon bantuannya, _Senpai_."

"Ah kau ini, yang _Senpai_ itu cuma dia." Jelas Ichigo sambil menunjuk Renji dengan dagunya. "Kita kan sama-sama kelas satu, panggil aku Ichigo saja."

Kira mengangguk paham, tapi sedetik kemudian tawa kecil meluncur dari bibirnya ketika melihat satu jitakan kecil mendarat di puncak kepala Ichigo. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Renji.

"Jangan bicara seolah aku yang paling tua di sini Ichigo!"

"Memang benar kan? Kau itu sudah uzur! Jadi jangan berlagak sok muda ya!"

"Heh! kau buta, ya! Jelas-jelas Soi Fon _Sensei_itu yang paling tua!"

"AH! Benar!" Ichigo berseru senang sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Tak sadar kalau yang dibicarakan sekarang sibuk menebar aura berbahaya.

"AWAS KALIAN BERDUA!"

"AMPUNI KAMI, SENSEI!"

Kedua orang itu pun segera berlari, menghindari amukan Sensei mereka yang menggila.

Hah… _yare__yare_.

**.**

**.**

"Yo! Kira!"

"_Ohayou_."

Ichigo mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kira, "Kau rajin juga, datang pagi-pagi begini."

"Sudah kebiasaan." Jawab Kira singkat sambil membetulkan letak tasnya yang sedikit miring. Selama beberapa saat, mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu dalam diam. Sampai satu sosok bergabung bersama mereka.

"_Ohayou_, Hisagi-senpai!" sapa Ichigo dengan semangat seperti biasa. Sedangkan yang dipanggil 'Hisagi-senpai' itu tersenyum sambil mengacak pelan rambut_orange_ Ichigo yang memang sudah berantakan.

Gerakan tangan Hisagi seketika berhenti ketika matanya menangkap sosok asing disamping Ichigo. Seakan mengerti arti dari pandangan Hisagi, Ichigo pun berkata, "dia ini murid baru, _Senpai_. Namanya…"

"Izuru Kira, Salam kenal."

"Shuuhei Hisagi."

Hisagi memandang lekat Kira yang kini nampak asyik mengobrol ringan dengan Ichigo sambil berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang semakin memburu.

"_Izuru Kira, ya? Orang yang menarik."_

**T B C**

**Hola minna! Maaf dengan update yang lamanya minta ampun ini T.T**

**Doakan semoga saya bisa namatin fic yg critanya kok makin lama makin gaje yah? ^^**

**Sankyuu****buat****yg****udah****ripiu****chap****kemaren*****hugs***

**Gomen kali ini ga bisa bales ^^a**


End file.
